The First Time
by writewithlove7
Summary: Tina Belcher is sixteen years old, and has been dating Jimmy Jr. for two years. She and Jimmy Jr. are finally getting into the next step in their relationship, however, her overprotective father might change that.


RIIIINNNGGG! The bell rang at Sea Mist High School. Tina was getting her books together and could not wait to get out of school. She and Jimmy Jr. were going to go on a surprise date. Tina quickly got all of her belongings, and placed it in her bag. She then rushed out of the door of her Biology class, and ran to her locker. She was going to wait for Jimmy Jr. there, so they could take the bus together.

"Hi Tina. Look, I really want to ask you why you are wearing that same hairstyle from when you were thirteen?" Tammy asked, with a smirk on her face.

"Tammy, I can't talk, Jimmy Jr. and I are going on a surprise date. I'm so excited!" Tina said, with a huge grin on her face.

"Ugh. Whatever, Tina You take the fun out of everything!"

Tina kept running to her locker, and fell when she finally reached the spot where her locker was. When she got up, she noticed that Jimmy Jr. was walking her way. Tina's heart pounded, as it did every time she saw his face, as well as his butt. She then daydreamed to the time when he asked her out, officially, two years ago….

[It was a cold night, and Tina and Jimmy Jr. were getting out from a late movie. Jimmy Jr. was rubbing his neck, and Tina's head was racing from what was going to happen next.

"So, that was a weird movie, huh?" Jimmy Jr. asked to Tina.

"Yeah, although I thought it was nice that the monkeys rebelled against the lab tester. It shows beauty in a way".

"I guess. Hey how's freshman year…uh…treating you?" Jimmy Jr. asked, with anxiety surrounding his voice.

"Pretty good. To me it is just like Wagstaff, except with more people. How about you?"

"It's alright. Glad I have Zeke to get me through, ya know?"

"Yeah".

"Hey, listen, Tina. I really like you, and we have been back and forth for a while now. So, why don't we make this official…"

Tina's heart was beating harder and harder. She had been waiting for this day to come, ever since she laid eyes on Jimmy Jr.

"Do you want to go out with….with me?" Tina noticed that Jimmy Jr. was starting to sweat. She thought it was cute that he liked her so much he was getting nervous. Inside, she felt like the happiest girl, with unicorns and horses dancing with her. But, she could not celebrate any longer, she had to make decision.

"Jimmy Jr., I have been waiting for this day to come, and now it is finally here. Yes I will go out with you!"

They both looked into each other's eyes, and kissed.]

"Tina…Tina…..Tina? Tina!" Jimmy Jr. kept asking, with his hand waving in front of Tina's face. Tina finally got out of her trance, and shook her head.

"Sorry, hon. I was just thinking back to when you asked me out". She said with a smile. Jimmy Jr. smiled back, took her body, swung it, and kissed her.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday, it was the best day of my life". Tina felt so happy, like she was the only girl in the world. She kept looking at Jimmy Jr., and finally, he said, "Let's get outta here and have our date!"

An hour later, they were walking towards the beach, hand in hand. Tina kept looking up at Jimmy Jr. She didn't realize how much taller he had gotten over two years. He was six feet two inches now, and she loved how he towered over her.

"So, where are you taking me, Jimmy Jr.?" Tina asked.

"Oh! You'll see my lady". Jimmy Jr. said to Tina, with a smile on her face. They finally reached the beach, and she noticed that there was a blanket, and a picnic basket conveniently placed.

"Jimmy Jr., is that for us?!" Tina asked with such excitement.

"Yes, it is!"

"But wait….who set this up?"

"My dad did while I was at school".

"Oh that was so nice of him!"

Jimmy Jr. held Tina's hand, as they walked toward the spot. Tina felt like the luckiest girl in the world. They both sat down, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have a girl like you". Jimmy Jr said with such admiration.

"I am incredibly lucky to have you", Tina said.

Jimmy Jr. smiled, and started to take out the items in the basket: container of mini whoopie pies, sandwiches, sparkling grape juice, and cups. He then asked, "ham or turkey?"

"Turkey".

They then ate together. After they were done eating, they stayed for the sunset, in which Tina and Jimmy Jr. were cuddling together. They both fell asleep, however, and a couple of hours later, Tina's prepaid cell phone started to ring.

"Uh….hello?" Tina asked with a groggy voice, she was still waking up.

"Tina! Do you know what time it is? Are you okay? Thank god you answered your phone. You were supposed to help out at the shop at five!" Her father yelled.

Tina noticed over the years that as she got older, and her and Jimmy Jr. got more involved, her father got more protective. She missed the days when she was thirteen, and he didn't have a care in the world.

"Midnight!"

"Dad, I'm so sorry. Jimmy Jr. and I were having the surprise date, and we kinda fell asleep". Tina regretted those words as soon as she said them. She was still a virgin, although she didn't want to be, but she couldn't have her father thinking she wasn't.

"You….you what?" Bob asked, with anxiety in his voice.

"Dad it's not like that. We were watching the sunset. We both had long days, and we fell asleep. I swear, that is all it is!" Tina's heart pounded, as she was awaiting her father's reaction.

Bob sighed, and said, "Just come back home. Your mother and I were worried about you".

"Okay dad, I love you. I'll be home soon".

"I love you too".

Tina hung up the phone, and woke up Jimmy Jr. "Jimmy….Jimmy! We have to get up!"

"Whaa- Why?"

"I have to go home, my dad is so pissed at me".

"Well, your dad just is overprotective. What time is it anyway?"

"It's midnight".

"Oh. I can see why he's pissed. Well why can't we just cuddle a little longer? He knows you're in good hands. I walk you home after, I promise. Just lay here with me for a while?"

Tina looked into Jimmy Jr.'s hope filled eyes. She knew he meant well, but he had no idea how hard it was being the older daughter with a boyfriend, and having her father watch her like a hawk. Still, she couldn't object.

"I guess….but you owe me!" Tina laughed, and winked.

Jimmy Jr. laughed, and said, "Come over here, princess".

Tina walked over, and sat on the blanket with him. She noticed that no one was out, obviously, and she looked at Jimmy Jr. The moonlight was shining right on his face, and her heart started to pound. She wanted to have sex with him so bad, she just didn't know how to ask…

"Jimmy Jr.?"

"Yeah"

"I want to do it".

"Do what?" Jimmy Jr. now looked at her, confused.

"I want to have sex with you!" Tina somewhat yelled.

Jimmy Jr.'s face went red. Even though it was dark out, Tina could see that. She suddenly felt embarrassed herself.

"Look, I'm sorry that came out wrong-"

"No, no, no. That was perfect. Are you sure, though? I don't want you to be pressured. Plus, I know your dad wants you home and all-"

"No. My time is with you, not him. Do you want to? Right here, right now?"

Jimmy Jr. smiled. "Only if you want to. I want you to be comfortable and ready".

"I am ready, hon".

"I've wanted this a long time".

"Me too".

Jimmy Jr. started to make out with Tina. Her heart was beating very fast, and she could feel his. His heart was beating much faster than hers. She moved down to his pants and felt something very hard. She knew what that meant, and she started to smile. She could not believe this moment was happening…


End file.
